The grad party
by kryis451
Summary: The zoey101 gang is graduating, but not before a grad party. The gang gets to go on an all expense paid cruise, but drama starts just before they get on the boat, and when bad things start to happen, the gang is scared for there lives, all they know is the cruise will change there lives forever. That's if they can get off.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello guys&gals I hope you enjoy this story, caution it contains, blood gore, and very strong language. It is only a Halloween special. The italics represent a flash back.**

* * *

**(no pov)**

"What the fuck is with all the screaming!" Logan protested,  
"just go you don't want to see this" chase replied with worried eyes  
"MOVE NOW!"Logan screamed as he pushed chase out of the way.  
"noooooooo!"Logan screamed again,crying over Quinn's dead body.  
"how did this horrible fucked up trip happen"chase mumbled to Zoey,  
"I don't know" she whispered back.  
All they knew was Stacy Dillsen,Vince Blake,Mark Delfiggalo and now Quinn were all dead.  
"I'm going to catch this mother FUCKER!, and when I do I'm going to personally kill him"Logan said with rage  
"k guys let's backtrack a bit to when we all got here, we might find clues or hints that can help us" Zoey said.

* * *

**(Zoey's pov)**

_We all were overly exited to go, cause everyone would be there. Nicole was cured from her omgd and Dana had finished schooling in Europe. It was supposed to be the best graduation party PCA has ever had, we were taking the yacht across the pacific ocean and all the way back, for an entire and I were getting ready we were overly exited, we didn't know exactly how many people were coming but we didn't care cause everything was going great, throughout grade 11 Rebecca got over me and chase dating and so did James, they got over it so much actually that they started dating each other. We were all ready and packed up 2 days before, but then a day before we left drama started to rise, the biggest being Rebecca broke up with James and started flirting with chase,and James came running back to me and when we declined them it was like a vendetta was put on mine and chase's back. More drama rose that same day when Lola was caught kissing Michael in front of Lisa which made both Vince and Lisa extremely mad,mark was trying to get Quinn back,Dana was trying to get with Logan,Quinn was trying to make sure nothing happened between Logan and Dana, and weirdest of all Nicole and Dustin were dating.I didn't want Dustin dating her so I tried to stop them, which of course caused more drama and we all got on the boat everyone had smiles on there faces, but we all knew what was going on, everyone was pissed at everyone for something and we knew something bad was going to happen, but no one expected this._

* * *

**NO POV**

"so what your trying to say is were all suspects!" Logan yelled at Zoey  
"hay don't yell at her!"chase yelled back to Logan,  
"everyone calm down!" Michael screamed to everyone,  
" No we can't just calm down it's only been 3 days!" Logan yells at everyone some more,  
"guys I hate to say it but he's right, if we don't find the killer soon we'll all be dead" chase said in a soft voice.  
"I got an idea,guys"Zoey said  
"what?" Nicole asked  
"let's go through everyone and see what happened that day all the drama was released,and maybe that way we could figure out who would want to kill Vince, mark, Stacy and Quinn"  
"ok then why don't you start miss princess" Logan pointed to Zoey.

* * *

**Zoey pov**

"Well I wasn't mad at anyone who died so I couldn't have done it, no I wouldn't have done it",  
"just talk"Logan protested,  
"but I was mad at Nicole and Dustin, it turns out they were secretly dating for the past month, and Dustin didn't care to tell me, oh that made me really mad, and it was the way I found out that made me so mad.  
"well tell it to us"Logan said,  
"k really I think this is private" chase butted in  
"shut up chase, go Zoey"Logan stared at me.

_It was the day before we were leaving, and I went to go check on Dustin to make sure he was all packed for the trip. When I got to his room I knocked but no one answered, so I opened it and there sitting on his couch was Nicole, making out with him, I asked what in the hell he was doing and he said it would have come up eventually,"what would come up eventually"I asked him, "me and Nicole have been secretly dating for the past month,I didn't want to tell you cause I knew this would have happened", "of course it would she's 2 years older than you, what were you thinking" "I was thinking I love her" "you don't even know what love is,and you Nicole how could you, and you were my friend" "hay leave her alone!" Dustin yelled at me"no Dustin it's ok, I'll deal with her" Nicole said nicely to Dustin "you don't get to decide who Dustin can and can't date I love him and he loves me and that's all that matters" Nicole yells at me "well Dustin I guess you won't mind if I tell mom and dad then" "you wouldn't" "watch me" I said as I walked out._

"Obviously I was lying when I said I was going to tell them, but I was really mad, I don't see how that makes me a suspect."I say to everyone  
"your idea not mine" Logan says,I look over at Nicole who is sitting next to Dustin , glaring at me with hatred.

* * *

**No pov**

"Ok well lets work with the drama, so Nicole you go next"Logan grins,  
"ok well I was happy, like Zoey said we were dating for a month, and we knew Zoey was going to be mad and that's why we came up with an idea to tell her on the boat" Nicole says sadly  
"so what you were thinking I was going to have to much fun to give a shit!" Zoey screams at Nicole  
"Zoey calm down, this isn't you, you don't swear"chase says in a calm voice  
"anyway we were happy and then that day came.

_ Zoey walked in, like she said,she was checking to see if Dustin needed help with anything, and that's when she caught us kissing, I tried to reason with her but she was being all bitchy_

"guys I know were in grade 12 but do we really need all the swearing"Michael said  
"SHUT UP MICHAEL!" everyone yells at him including Lisa.  
"Well I don't think she or Nicole or Dustin have anything to do with this so Logan, how about you?" chase asks,  
"hay were not done yet everyone here is a suspect until proven not guilty"  
Logan says trying to avoid talking  
"dude she's innocent!" chase yells, as the lights turn off  
"what the hell, guys, guys are you there?"Logan asked, The lights turned back on.  
"Is everyone ok"Michael asks  
"no" Dustin answers in a horrified voice  
"what's wrong?" chase asks  
"look" Dustin says pointing to Nicole's dead bloody body.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys and gals like the plot design, for my new Halloween story. For those who are wondering, yes it will be ending probably on or a little after Halloween.**


	2. Zoey's fault

**A/N:Thank you for reading this Halloween special, sorry for the late update but some sad things have append lately, good thing is there going to help me write more, sad thing, this story will only last until Halloween.  
**

* * *

**No pov** **  
**

Everyone except chase turned to Zoey with horrified eyes,  
"I knew it, it was Zoey, she killed them" Logan yelled out loud to everyone  
"no it wasn't me"Zoey pleaded  
"oh ya then explain who would want to kill Nicole" Dana said adding onto Logan's point.  
"guys, we all know Zoey she would never do anything like this, she's caring sweet and loving" chase said trying to make a point.  
"but a boyfriend who talked her into it could make her do anything he wanted"Logan said targeting chase.  
"he didn't do anything and nether did I "Zoey pleaded again  
"I say we tie them up then we continue talking" Dustin said with hatred  
"wait guys has anyone seen Rebecca" James spoke up for the first time in a while.  
"no,Zoey, would you happen to know were she might have gone" Logan said sternly  
"guys fuck off, she is innocent tie me up leave her" chase said angrily.  
"I'm going to find Rebecca" James piped in  
"no it's to dangerous to go anywhere alone" Zoey said worrying.  
"ya that's just what you want is to get everyone to stay put, so we can all die"Logan screamed at her  
"LOGAN!" chase screamed at him as he punched him in the face  
"for the last time she's innocent".

* * *

**Lola's pov**

We were all going crazy, chase had just punched Logan, Michael and Dustin pulled him back and tied him up. Zoey was tied up by Lisa and Dana, all I could do was stand there in shock, this was like all those horrible TV shows were people are stuck somewhere and they all die one after another, only this was real and all of my friends were dying.  
I don't know who could have done this or would have wanted to break up our friendship like this, I know we all did bad things that day, we all regret them, especially me.  
"Lola, Lola, hello it's you turn to talk" Lisa said,  
"oh sorry I was thinking"

_Well everything was going great, until Vince and me started fighting,and then I caught him flirting with another girl, and it got worse when he stopped talking and hanging out with me, I asked him what he was doing, hoping that he was busy with end of the year school work. All my assumptions were right when I saw him kissing another girl, I ran into my dorm hoping to find Zoey, when I didn't I ran to chase's dorm hoping she was in there with him, the only person that was there was Michael._  
_I asked him were Zoey was, he didn't know so I was going to leave before he stopped me and asked me what was wrong, I told him with tears blinding my eyes. Michael wiped the tears away and said I could do so much better, and then I kissed him, at the same time our lips pulled back Lisa came in, her eyes bulging, I could tell she was mad, she had every right to be, I kissed her boyfriend. They fought for a while before Michael came out saying she broke up with him. I felt so sorry but he told me to leave him alone, I went back to my dorm, when I walked in Vince was sitting on the couch, unhappy, he told me he herd everything about Michael, about how they broke up and then he said two words that hit me like a bag of bricks "were over" and then he walked out._

After that I stayed in my room until the trip, crying the whole time.

* * *

**No pov**

"ok well sad story, let's continue, Michael your next" Logan said,  
"wait guys where's James"Zoey said tied to the chair,  
"shit he must have gone looking for Rebecca"Logan said,  
"we need to go find them"chase said, wiggling in the chair,  
"no we'll go look for them, Lisa can you stay and watch them"Dustin said, taking charge which was a surprise to Zoey,  
"sure, be careful guys" Lisa said.  
"no, guys don't go, you'll get killed"Zoey and Chase screamed at them.  
"so Chase how about we talk" Lisa said trying to be an interrogator.  
"about?" chase said trying to be cheeky  
"the day before the trip idiot" Lisa said.

* * *

**Chase's pov **

The day before the trip was a nightmare, from what I had herd Rebecca and James broke up two days before,and James came crawling back begging Zoey to take him back,  
_Zoey being my loving girlfriend said no, Rebecca on the other hand was trying to make James even more jealous by being very sexual around me, obviously I was very uncomfortable with it, I told her to stop but she took it to far, when Zoey was around she was crazy, when we went on dates she followed. she was like my stalker, I continuously told her to stop, but eventually I got into a small fight with Zoey. She was afraid I was cheating on her with Rebecca, In the end I had to tell the principle and Rebecca was signed a restraining order on me and Zoey, me and Zoey resolved our problems and everything between us was once again great._

"and that's my story" I said as she wasn't really paying any attention to the story,  
"so Lisa, how about you, I herd things weren't so good between you and Michael" I say wanting answers,  
"well if we're all telling each other about the day before the grad party".

* * *

**Lisa pov**

_It all started the day before our grad party, you know the day the drama happened, or so everyone is calling it. I guess I could agree cause every thing was going to shit for everyone, anyway, Michael woke me up really early, all happy and cheery, he told me that he wanted to take me for a walk along the beach, I said yes and we went. As we arrived at the beach line, Michael saw a shell, he picked it up and gave it to me, he told me that it reminded him, of me. We walked for almost an hour and a half, before I told him that I needed to go to my last class, he said goodbye and I walked back to pca. After, I was done my science class, I decided to go visit Michael in his room, and when I got there I opened the door, to see Lola's lips all over Michael._

"Then they saw me, Michael immediately jumped up and started apologizing, but it was too late I was already, out the door" I say finishing my story off.  
"sad, story, now can you untie us, cause we didn't fucking do it" chase belts out to me  
"no I can't, what's taking them so long"  
"there probably dead" Zoey whispers  
"Lisa, come quick, Michael needs your help!" Lola says, running up to Lisa  
"why, what happened?!" I ask her  
"he fell and cut his leg on a piece of metal, come on quickly!"  
"ok,ok let's go" I say, running past her to Michael  
"Michael, are you ok" I ask him  
"ya, I can't feel my leg though"  
"ok Michael, Logan is going to give you a boost and you are going to grab my arms"I say  
"ok, please work fast cause theirs blood everywhere"  
_(5 minutes later)_  
"omg Michael are you ok"everyone asks, one after another  
"ya I'm better now".  
We walk back to the main room were we tied up Chase and Zoey.  
"guys, weir's chase and Zoey" Lola points to the empty chairs.

* * *

**A/N:hope you liked it. This is chapter 2/7**


	3. Michael&lola

**No pov**

"fuck I knew it was them"Logan yells  
"guys our main priority right now is finding Rebecca, then we can catch those fuckers"Dustin says  
"so what's the plan then?"James asks everyone  
"we split up, Logan you go with Lola, James you go with me"Dustin explains  
"so that means, Lisa your going to stay heir with Michael, is that ok?"Logan points out  
"no it's not, Lola you stay with him, I'll go with Logan" Lisa starts to walk away and Logan follows, Lola sits next to Michael.  
"she hates me don't she?"Michael asks  
"this is all my fault"  
"no it's not, I kissed you"  
"no I kissed you"  
"we kissed each other, ok" Michael turns to Lola, he leans in, and kisses her.

* * *

**Michael pov  
**

I just kissed Lola?! Oh god she probably hates me.  
"Lola, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"  
"Michael"Lola looks at me "yes?"  
"kiss me again" We both lean in and kiss for a minute, before we brake due to Logan screaming at us.  
"what is it Logan?" I ask  
"come look"  
"ok give us a minute, I got cut by a piece of metal, in case you forgot"  
I get up and I'm about to walk when Lola stops me.  
"what is it?"  
"don't tell Lisa about us just yet, ok"  
"ok"I say as we start running towards Logan, we catch up with everyone else, as there huddled up in a circle.  
"what is it, I can't see anything?"I ask, James moves over, and then I see it, Rebecca's dead body.

* * *

**no pov**

"chase and Zoey, why would you two do something like this"Dana asks herself  
"guys they didn't do it" Michael says  
"shut the fuck up Michael, who else would want to kill Rebecca"James yells at him  
"now,someone help me with her body"James orders, they carry Rebecca's body to the others  
"so how many dead know"Lola asks  
"6, including Rebecca" Dana answers  
"two, three, what the fuck, guys this isn't right"Dustin says  
"what do you mean somethings not right?"Lola asks  
"look, there's only 3 bodies here" Dustin points to the pile  
"shit, hes right, who the fuck took the bodies?"Logan yells out  
"who's gone"Dana asks  
"Nicole, Vince, and Quinn"Lola answers  
"fuck, chase why would he want to take Quinn's body"Logan yells out again  
"Logan, how do you know it's them?"Michael asks  
"who the fuck else could it be, do you see anyone else that's missing except for them?"  
"the bodies, are missing"James points out  
"so the dead bodies just got up and walked away?"Logan asks furiously  
"well did anyone check to see if they were actual dead?"Dana asks, everyone turns,and says no  
"so then one could have been alive, and taken others to distract us"Lola says  
"no, anyone on this boat could have, killed, hidden, watched, helped out with, anything"Logan says  
everyone turns their head and realizes that the murderer could be anyone here, or it could be chase and Zoey, or it could be one of the so called dead bodies.

* * *

**Lola's pov**

" That's my story" Lisa finished explaining her story of the day before the cruise  
"guys I hate to say this, but were still not getting anywhere"I say  
"shut up Lola, I'm sure were all aware"  
"guys we should go and look for the bodies, if we can find all of them, that will prove that they are dead"James gets up ready to go search for them  
"wouldn't it be smarter if we didn't all split up again, you know so we don't all die!" Logan yells at everyone  
"Logan calm down dude, if we all start loosing our cool were going to die for sure"Michael says trying to coo Logan  
"fuck off Michael, now let's get back to story telling shall we, who's left?"  
"Logan I don't think that's necessary, I mean one of the so called dead bodies, or chase and Zoey are obviously the killers"Michael says  
"k Michael your obviously hiding something, seeing as you keep trying to steer the conversation in another direction, so you tell us.

* * *

**Michael's pov**

Fuck, I can't tell them about me and my out of town girlfriend, Lola will be crushed.  
"Michael, just tell him the story everyone already knows"Lola rubs my shoulder  
"ok well let's see here"  
_  
I was doing good no problems, no worries, I thought everything was going to be candy canes and lollypops, I guess I was wrong. As I was packing my stuff, Lola ran into my room crying, she asked me if Zoey was here, I said no, and she was about to leave when I asked her what was wrong, she turned around, sat down on my bed, and explained everything to me, I tried to comfort her, and then it happened, we kissed, and at the same time,Lisa walked in._

"That's it in a nutshell, so Logan how about you go next?"  
"how about not,so James your next"  
"no! no one say anything more, Logan what are you hiding?"I ask him, I know he's hiding something  
"nothing, now James go!"he yells at James  
"no James don't say anything, Logan do you know were, the bodies are?"  
"no why would I take Quinn away?"  
"do you know were chase and Zoey are?"  
"no they are the murderers ok, I'm not hiding anything!" Logan yells once again  
"Logan we can do this the easy way or the hard way"  
"ok then, the hard way" Logan claps his hands and the lights turn out, we hear footsteps and the lights turn back on.  
"were is he?" Dana asks  
"gone, he must be hiding something"James replies.

* * *

**A/N:More cliffhangers, I love them. Hope you guys and gals are enjoying the story. The rest of the story will be coming out as follows.**

Oct,26/12:Ch4 Oct,29/12:Ch5 Oct,30/12:Ch6 Oct,31/12:Ch7(last chapter) This is chapter 3/7.


	4. were oh were is logan?

**James pov**

"guys I think we should go look for the bodies, together"  
"James that's not a good idea"Dana says,"why?"I ask  
"we'll for starters, we don't have a clue on were to look"Lola answers me.  
"and in case you all are forgetting, Logan, chase and Zoey, are out there"Dustin buts into our conversation.  
"So then what should we do, exactly, cause I don't want to die today"I blurt out,  
"don't say that, were not going to die today"Lisa speaks up, Dustin stands up"I think we should set a trap, who's with me?"  
"um, a trap for what exactly?"I ask "oh you know, bunny rabbits and kitty cats, Zoey and chase retard!"  
"hay watch your mouth Dustin, you can't treat people like shit, ok?"I say to him.  
Dustin picks up the rope, and hands it to me.  
"you, Dana and Lisa, tie me up, then leave me, and hide"  
"what, no Dustin why would we ever do that to you?"Lola asks sweetly  
"for a trap Du?, I call for help, and Zoey will have no choice but to help me cause she still loves me"  
"ok but you call for us if anything bad happens, you got it?"  
"sure thing James, now tie me up guys"  
I untie a knot in the loop, and hand part to Lisa, and another part to Dana, we start to tie him up when Michael asks.  
"can I help with anything guys?"  
"no man your injured, you stay sitting"I tell him, as I continue to tie up Dustin "and there the last knot,hows that Dustin"  
"a little tight, geez James you couldn't have loosened up a bit"  
"no, that's for calling me a retard"  
"ha,ha funny, k help me up and then I'll lie down over there"  
I help Dustin up, and then he jumps over to the corner "ok go hide guys, I'll say don't hurt me, that's the signal to move in"  
"ok, good luck Dustin"I say as I walk away.

* * *

**Michael's pov**

Lola helps me up, and we walk towards James, "do you really think this will work?"  
"I hope so Michael, cause I don't want to loose anyone else"  
We sat there for a while, we could hear Dustin call for help every now and then, I was hoping that he wasn't actually calling for help.  
"Dustin I don't think this is going to work"  
"shut up Michael!"Dustin yells at me "so who do you think it is"I whisper to James "I am going to have to put my bets on chase and Zoey"  
"why?"  
"we'll the evidence, they were both fighting with Nicole and Rebecca"  
"well what about Logan?"I ask, hoping that my friends aren't the killers "na, I don't think Logan is capable, nor willing to kill Quinn, and everyone else"  
I nod my head, understanding what he was saying, I didn't want it to be true, but all the evidence was pointing towards them.  
just then Dustin let out a terrible scream, that echoed all of the boat, we got up and saw Dustin getting dragged away by a masked figure.  
"after him"James starts running at the masked shady person let go of Dustin and ran,James, Lisa and Dana all ran after the figure.

* * *

**Unknown pov**

Damn, it was a trap, crap I can't get caught, shit a dead end "give it up, we know you're the killer" James yells at me  
"why would you do this?"Dana asks, I can't escape, I guess I should just reveal myself, I lift my hood  
"chase!?, how could you, why would you do this?"James asks me as I take off my hood.

* * *

**No pov**

They grab and tie up chase "explain yourself, chase, why would you kill everyone?"Dana asks chase,  
"I wasn't here to kill Dustin, Zoey would hate me forever, I was here to get Dustin for Zoey"  
"why, were is Zoey?"James asks,  
"I'm not telling cause you guys are way to fucking paranoid to realize that you have 4 other missing people, one of which is for sure alive"  
"you are the main suspect, maybe if you didn't run away with Zoey, you guys wouldn't even be suspects anymore, cause now Rebecca is dead and if you guys were tied up during that, then you wouldn't be suspects anymore"Dustin explains as James helps untie him.  
"so just tell us were Zoey is"  
"never"

* * *

**Chase's pov**

They can never find out were Zoey is James lifts my head, and starts punching me,  
"were the fuck is Zoey" I spit some blood on his face,"that's it, I'm going to fucking kill you Matthews"  
I start to flinch as I see his fist start to form, "leave chase alone" Michael yells at James James loosens his fist, and turns to Michael.  
"What the hell man, we know he killed them, he might have killed Zoey too".  
I fling myself up and kick him in the back, he screams, and I start to run away, when I feel A sharp pierce in my stomach, I look down and see a piece of metal stuck in my side,I fall down, I look around but all I see is blurriness, then I black out.

* * *

**Lola's pov**

We all look around, for whoever it was who stabbed chase,"who did it?"James asks,  
I get up and look around "non of us, whoever did this, went this way" I say pointing to foot prints in the ground James starts to run down the hallway.  
"James, wait what about chase, he's obviously not the killer" I ask him, he turns around.  
"whatever, he's probably dead anyway, you guys coming"Dana, and Lisa get up and follow James, I walk over to chase, I check his pulse  
"is he alive"Dustin asks, looking worried. "No I don't feel a pulse".  
Michael tries to get up, and falls down,"Michael sit down,your injured"  
Michael, continuously tries to get up"I have to see chase!" he yells out, I run over to help him up. He hobbles over to chase, and starts to cry.  
"I.. I knew you weren't the killer" Dustin moves over while Michael continue to cry.  
"who would want to kill chase" Dustin asks himself, suddenly a voice answers"Logan, that's who" we all look up at the dark shadow, Dustin jumps up,  
"who are you"  
"what, you don't know the voice of your own sister?"  
"Zoey... is that you?"Dustin asks

* * *

A/N:3 more chapters, the release dates are: CH5:Oct 29 - CH6:Oct30 - CH7:Oct31/ I hope you guys&gals are enjoying the story.


	5. Poison

**No pov**  
"Zoey?, I can't believe it's you" Dustin calls out, with tears welling in his eyes.  
"I thought you hated me?"Zoey ask pulling him into a hug Dustin pulls away"I was wrong, ok, I'm sorry".  
"It's fine, you were scared"  
"guys don't me to be hating on your reunion here, but chase is dying"Michael buts in.  
"crap, your right, Zoey do you know if we can do anything?"  
"lucky for you Dustin, I do, chase has been poisoned"  
"so we need like what, an antidote"  
Zoey reaches in her pocket and pulls out a bottle"yes an antidote exactly", Dustin opens chase's mouth, and Zoey pours the liquid in his mouth.  
"There that should help"  
"it doesn't look like it's working Zoey"Michael says getting antsy "give it a minute Michael, trust me he'll be fine".  
Everyone looks at chase for what seems like an hour, until finally "look" Lola yells "he's waking up"Michael says at static  
"oh what the fuck happened to me"chase ask extremely groggy from the poison.  
"you were poisoned by Logan,I got the antidote"  
"thank you Zoey, I knew making extras would be helpful"  
"um what are you guys talking about, what's going on exactly"Dustin asks "well Logan, is the one who killed everyone, but he didn't kill everyone"  
chase stands up, almost falling over "I'm still so confused, what do you mean he didn't kill them?"  
"you see Dustin, they weren't actually killed, they were hit with blood tranquilizers, so that there heart stopped long enough for it to look like they were dead"  
"so then why did Logan take them away"Lola asks out of the blue "he didn't"Zoey says "we did"chase finishes her sentence.  
"what do you mean you took them?, this is more confusing than the 5th season of lost"(anyone else watch lost?)  
"we took them, because, the tranquilizers have an effect that will kill people who don't take the antidote after a few hours"  
"so were are they?" Michael asks, chase waves his hands"come in guys it's safe".  
Once chase finished his sentence Vince and Nicole walked into the room "Nicole, your alive"Dustin shouts as he he gives her a hug  
"wait guys does that mean that Rebbecca,and the others are alive"Lola asks motioning to their limp body on the ground.  
"no unfortunately, they were actually killed, why, we don't know"chase says softly "wait, guys weirs Quinn's, body?"Michael asks.  
"we don't know, her body was gone before we could come back for them, we guess Logan took her body.  
"so, I hope it isn't to soon to ask but, Vince or Nicole could either of you tell us anything about either, Quinn or Logan the day before the trip"Zoey asks polity.  
"sure I'll go, all I have to tell is a sad love story"Vince says, as he looks at a sad Lola.

* * *

**Vince's pov**

"so just my encounters with Quinn and Logan"I ask "yes, your obviously not the killer"chase says motioning me to continue.

_I was coming back from my football game and I went to go into Logan's room, you know to tell him the big win we got, when I got to his room the door was locked,I knocked and Logan opened, I asked what he was doing, he said something for Quinn, then he just slammed the door in my face. As I was walking away I heard him say "yes the chemical is almost done_."

"That's all I know,sorry if it's not that helpful"I say as I trying to get a gimps of Lola's eye's as she looked in my direction  
"no that's great, guys I think Quinn is in on this"Zoey says "really, how do you think?"chase asks "well first it looks like she's trying to frame me for killing everyone,and second I think she talked Logan into helping her make the chemical in these darts."  
I get up, and walk over to Rebbecca's body"so why the fuck did Quinn and Logan kill her"  
chase stumbles over to me"I don't know man, I don't think James will be happy though"  
"ya I think your right, and I'm sorry for blaming you and Zoey"I apologize, Dustin stands up suddenly shocked"wait guys, weir's James and the others?".  
We all look at each other before we all get up and start to run in the direction they left in.

* * *

_**(meanwhile in James's group)**_  
**No pov**

James, Lisa and Dana all walk into the cargo hold, James ducks down a bit"be careful ladies, Logan could be hiding anywhere in here"  
They continued walking deeper into the hold, until, the door slams shut, Lisa turned around,"the fuck was that"  
"oh, probably just the wind" James replied, as he continued to look.  
Lisa ran up beside James "you retard, there's no wind on an inclosed boat" James stopped and turned to Lisa "well maybe it's the bogyman".  
James turned back around, laughing at his joke, as they were walking they heard footsteps behind them, "um you guys heard that to, right?"Dana asked as she stopping dead in her tracks, James didn't stop, he check the last 5 containment units, as he turned around he saw someone behind Dana.  
"Dana behind you!" James screamed, Dana and Lisa tuned around, to be met by someone in a hooded jacket. James started walking towards the figure, "what the fuck do you want Logan, we know it's you under their"  
"oh if only you knew the whole story" the hooded figure said as it laughed hysterically, "you think this is funny?" James asked as he was now almost ready to punch the figure. "How can you guys forget me, I'm the dead body" the figure laughed again, James was gritting his teeth"who the fuck ARE YOU!" he said with rage.  
The figure laughed some more before lifting her hands to her hood, and removing it. "QUINN!" they all yell in astonishment, "but why, why would you do this to everyone"James asked looking the most surprised. "we thought Logan was the killer not you"Dana said as she took a cautious step back,  
"oh Logan is the killer but he's not the only one.  
Why look he's here right now" Quinn pointed behind them, they all looked slowly, as they looked away Quinn left, when they were fully turned around, Logan stood in front of then. "Dana, it's your time, TO DIE!". All that could be heard was screaming.

* * *

**Zoey's pov**

We were all running full speed down the cor adore, when we all heard Dana scream, Chase stopped, his face pale white"you guys don't think?" he asked us, "No, they have James"Dustin added We all continued, only walking because we were all tired, then we heard the sound we didn't want to hear.  
The sound of James, screaming. "shit come on guys, it came from the cargo hold"Dustin yelled pointing in the direction.  
When we arrived at the door, chase went to open it, only to have it be locked, they tried to hit it until finally, Michael mustard up all his energy into one powerful kick, and the door came falling down.  
The sight we saw on the inside was gruesome, James was bound and gagged, with cut marks all over his body, Dana was lying on the floor, almost like she was dead, and Lisa, she was tied with her neck sliced open, When I saw her, I knew she was dead.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys&gals enjoyed this rather gory episode, I hope I can get the last two episodes out on time, If I can't oh well im currently working on 3 different screenplays, and this is kinda like a hobby not a job were as my screen writing is.**

**(for those who still don't understand the release days for the last 2 chapters go as followed) Oct30-CH6/Oct31-CH7)  
**


End file.
